


A taste of the sun

by flight815kitsune



Series: things written for unregisteredmutant [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Loki-” Thor’s tone was commanding, but he let his brother push him against the wall anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>someone wanted blowjob inspiration, and likes Thorki. So...here's a short thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Loki-” Thor’s tone was commanding, but he let his brother push him against the wall anyway.

The armor was off with barely a thought, exposing the skin of Thor’s torso. It was a toned as it ever was, at least the simple task of saving Midgard hadn’t robbed him of his muscles. He was still damp with sweat from the latest fight- Doom had overstepped and been promptly put down. Stark was clever, but a few minor tweaks in the defensive spells surrounding the man with the metal face were still required to bring him down with any certainty.

You do not make plans that could make a god of thunder susceptible to electricity without earning the wrath of those closest to him.

Loki slipped to his knees with all the grace of a cat.

Thor’s brows knit together over stormy eyes. “Loki?”

He used the tips of his fingers to reassert the contact between Thor’s back and the wall. His brother took guidance so  _easily_. “Quiet.”

Thor gulped, but did not fight.

The leather clung to his skin. A pity Asgard was not a fan of zippers- it was impossible to undo laces with one’s teeth.

“I-”

“Shh.” Running his nails down Thor’s side was a warning. A few tugs at the laces were enough space to work with. “Put your hands on the wall. I will not have you tugging at my hair like some whore who cannot hold her wine.” His tone was quiet calm, but his heart was racing and the all-too-familiar sense of fear made his throat tight. He had nearly lost this. “Now.”

Thor’s palms were flat against the wall to either side of his hips.

He pulled Thor’s cock from the restraining material. Half-hard. Battle always had had a certain effect on him. A slow stroke made a breathless groan escape his throat. A soft breath on the flushed head made Thor’s head thunk against the drywall.

Loki smirked. He brought his lips to the other man’s length. They could not be considered kisses, it was more the press of his lower lip over heated skin. It served its purpose.

Thor squirmed.

Loki dragged his tongue up from the base. He stank of fighting and tasted of dirt, skin, and the sharp tang of ozone. The tip of his tongue lingered, tracing the edge of Thor’s foreskin. The high-pitched sound in Thor’s throat as his fingertips scrambled against the smooth surface behind him was so promising.

It had been an eternity since he had taken another man into his throat. Thor’s size did not make things easy. It was no wonder his visits had resulted in him being labelled a symbol of fertility here. His lips stretched over the girth must have been quite the sight, if the barely-contained movements of Thor’s hips whenever those eyes rested on him was any indication.

He hummed, and Thor said his name. The breathy exclamation could have been a curse or a prayer.

He didn’t know which he liked better.

He pulled back with a hint of suction, easing it as he took him down again. He felt the leather against his chin, but his focus was on Thor. The muscles stood out from his broad shoulders to where his fingers were causing cracks in the wall. His chest heaved, and his throat bobbed whenever he tossed his head back. He kept glancing away and then back, as though torn between staring and squeezing his eyes shut.

The moan at his release was a broken thing that made it difficult to ignore his own arousal. Difficult, but far from impossible considering the bitter taste filling his mouth. He swallowed, not allowing a single drop to escape. He hated it, but savored the way it made Thor shudder.

He tucked him back in and rose to leave.

“Never forget that you are  _mine_.” He turned, ready to fling himself to some other corner of the realms.

Thor caught him and pulled him back. Captured his lips in a brief kiss. “Then you are mine as well.”

The hand on the back of his neck was a stockade, a ball and chain, a guillotine. He pushed him off and disappeared in a flash of green.

Once assured that the sun would be going nowhere soon, it was easy to return to the shadows.


End file.
